modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/North America
North America is not completely civilised, so while the eastern seaboard and eastern Canada have been colonised, the interior of America still remains untouched, with the most frequently encountered enemy being the Lakota. All supply centres are flagged by the USA or Britain, with one exception: California. Political summary The map of North America is flagged based on conditions based in 1815, with most of America and Britain concentrated to the east, and the rest being under very weak Spanish control (territorial strength of 1). Newfoundland The first European settlements of North America took place here, and so Newfoundland is well-developed, providing access to a fishing port and a bustling population which may prove useful for bolstering your military strength. Rupert's Land Large and vast grasslands characterise this region tucked between the Rockies to the south and Hudson Bay to the north-east. For this reason, English settlers have been moving westwards, especially after the winding down of the wars in Europe but new ones may be around the corner with increased unrest between white settlers and local tribes. Ontario Ever since the war with the United States wound down following the Treaty of Ghent, Ontario is now a bustling hub of urbanisation and commerce in British North America. Yukon Albeit its harsh climate, the mountains of Yukon are thought to host precious minerals which may be worth exploiting. Nunavut This desolate and sparsely populated land is one of the most remote and inhospitable parts of the world. *file:tribute.png: 5 Greenland Although located in the Western Hemisphere, Greenland is a de jure dependency of one of the smaller nations which have in recent years formed the fledgling League of Nations in Europe. Its size and location however mean that it is a vital outpost for the Danish members of the League, although distance and the limitations of technology have rendered it sparsely populated. New England If Virginia is the storefront of the United States of America, then New England is its powerhouse and vault, with the bulk of the nascent republic's economic and civil infrastructure being mostly concentrated here. New England also hosts vital port facilities which allow it access to the Atlantic Ocean as well as the Arctic to the north. Washington DC-Virginia Aside from being the site of the oldest English settlement and the birthplace of the modern American republic, Washington DC-Virginia is now the capital of the United States of America, having received its independence barely one generation ago. California Although considered part of the Spanish empire, in reality exploration and settlement of California by the Spanish has been so haphazard and limited that this region is by all effects no man's land. The central location of California has made it an ideal area for shipping ever since the days of the Conquistadors, allowing access to the Central Pacific and Asia. Pacific Northwest The heavily forested Pacific Northwest is one of the last vestiges of primeval forest on the western parts of North America. Great Plains The Great Plains forms the southernmost tip of the Great American Prairie, and is known to be the grazing grounds of bison — and the native tribes which depend on them. Texas True to its Spanish roots, Texas is now part of a now burgeoning cattle industry, although it like many parts of the Spanish empire is still very much in near-anarchy due to the many scrapes its European overlords have been getting themselves into. Florida This spur of land is the main base of the United States into the Caribbean sea, allowing it quick and fast access to Latin America and the African coast. Great Lakes *file:bonus.png: Eureka — Commerce Mississipi Consisting of the upper Mississipi basin and the delta in the south, this watershed region in North America is one of the most fertile parts of the Southern United States, with a warm climate ideal to the cultivation of cotton. Colorado This territory forms the frontier between Spanish America and the United States, and consists of arid deserts and mountainous land, making it a perfect defensive position. Alaska The harsh terrain and inhospitable weather have thus far kept human inhabitation of this region down thus far, making it one of the loneliest and emptiest outposts of Russian imperial power. *file:rare.png: Huskies Rio Grande This territory is a strategic river basin, marked by a large and powerful river flowing from the north to the south. Category:Atlas